ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Warner Theatre
Bugs' Cinema is a movie block on the WB Kids channel. The block airs on weekends, as well on holidays like Easter Day, Father's Day, Mother's Day and Christmas. The films are preceded by a opening commentary of Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) posing as a movie critic. Films *''Space Jam'' (Warner Bros.) *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (Warner Bros.) *Basically Looney Tunes compilation and DTV film (Warner Bros.) *Basically every Scooby-Doo DTV film (Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera) *Basically every Tom and Jerry DTV film (Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera) *''The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown!'' (Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera) *''The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania!'' (Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera) *Basically every PG-rated DC Comics DTV film (Warner Bros./DC Comics) *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' (Warner Bros.) *''Collin: Looney and Tuney'' (Warner Bros.) *''Collin: Dawn of the Robots'' (Warner Bros.) *''Collin the Speedy Boy: Ice Age'' (Warner Bros. *''Collin the Speedy Boy: Speedyverse'' (Warner Bros.) *''Collin the Speedy Boy and Flintstones: Speedster in Bedrock'' (Warner Bros.) *''Collin and Howler: Speedin' and Howlin''' (Warner Bros.) *''Kitrina the Dinosaur Princess'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Dinosaur Princess: Back to the Shark Realm'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Dinosaur Princess and WWE All-Star Slam!'' (Warner Bros.) *''Good Ol' Magic'' (Warner Bros.) *''Good Ol' Magic: Rise of Supreme Charlotte'' (Warner Bros.) *''Howler'' (Warner Bros.) *''Howler: Attack of the Shadow Army'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Mystic Woods'' (Warner Bros.) **''Return to the Mystic Woods'' (Warner Bros.) **''The Mystery of the Mystic Woods'' (Warner Bros.) **''The Fall of the Mystic Woods'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Multiple Mystic Woods'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Iron Giant'' (Warner Bros.) *''Osmosis Jones'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Polar Express'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Ant Bully'' (Warner Bros.) *''Legends of the Guardians: The Owl of Ga'hoole'' (Warner Bros.) *''Happy Feet'' (Warner Bros.) **''Happy Feet Two'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Lego Movie'' (Warner Bros.) **''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Lego Batman Movie'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' (Warner Bros.) *''Storks'' (Warner Bros.) *''Smallfoot'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Epic Candy Quest'' (Warner Bros.) *''Pokémon: Detective Pikachu'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) *''Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure'' (Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) *''Regular Show: The Movie'' (Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) *''Eric and Claire: Cartoon Catastrophe'' (Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) *''The Face Paint'nimal Gang: The Movie'' (Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) *''Steven Universe: The Movie'' (Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) *''Apocalypse of The Reds'' (Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (Warner Bros./Turner Entertainment) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Book of Life'' (Fox) **''The Book of Life Chapter 2: The Mythical World'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Peanuts Movie'' (Fox/Blue Sky Studios) *''Shrek'' (Universal/DreamWorks) **''Shrek 2'' (Universal/DreamWorks) **''Shrek the Third'' (Universal/DreamWorks) **''Shrek Forever After'' (Universal/DreamWorks) **''Puss in Boots'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Madagascar'' (Universal/DreamWorks) **''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (Universal/DreamWorks) **''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (Universal/Dreamworks) **''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Despicable Me'' (Universal/Illumination) **''Despicable Me 2'' (Universal/Illumination) **''Despicable Me 3'' (Universal/Illumination) **''Minions'' (Universal/Illumination) *''Coraline'' (Universal/Focus Features) *''ParaNorman'' (Universal/Focus Features) *''Open Season'' (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) **''Open Season 2'' (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) **''Open Season 3'' (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) **''Open Season: Scared Silly'' (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) **''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) *''Hotel Transylvania'' (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) **''Hotel Transylvania 2'' (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) **''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation'' (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) *''The Angry Birds Movie'' (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) **''The Angry Birds Movie 2'' (Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation) *''Igor'' (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''The Addams Family'' (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/United Artists Releasing) Promos See /Promos. Trivia *''Space Jam'' was the first movie to ever premiere on the WB Kids channel. *Besides airing content from the Warner Bros. libraries, the block also has additional deals with Universal Studios, Sony Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Lionsgate. **The only exception is Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse as TBD. *The block doesn't air any feature from Walt Disney Pictures, 20th Century Fox or Paramount Pictures, since their parent companies (The Walt Disney Company and ViacomCBS, respectively) own rival channels Disney Channel and Nickelodeon. *''The Book of Life'' and The Peantus Movie are the only features from 20th Century Fox to air on the channel as the sequel for the first is produced by Warner Bros. while Sony Music Entertainment Japan owns 49% of Peantus Worldwide. **However, the Fox logo is plastered with the Warner Bros. logo on The Book of Life and alongside the Blue Sky logo by the Columbia/Sony Pictures Animation logo on The Peanuts Movie. *the Universal logo with the WB logo on the Flintstones duology * Category:Movie blocks Category:WB Kids Category:Bugs' Cinema Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas